Married at Sweet Sixteen
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Puck and Rachel have an arranged marriage. Will they fall in love? Or resent each other for the rest of their lives? Prompt from Twihardtothecore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So I was given this prompt by Twihardtothecore: ****There is a tradition in Jewish religion that it is honourable and lucky if you arranged your kids into a marriage.**** Also any takers on cover photos? **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Getting hit by another slushy thrown by Noah Puckerman was getting annoying. Sighing, Rachel walked into the girls bathroom and began the long task of cleaning herself off as she walked into the bathroom she groaned when she saw Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray fixing up their make up.

"Oh hey RuPaul." Santana sneered, "Looks like Puckerman got you good... I should reward him."

"Make sure you don't get any of that on our uniform." Quinn warned laughing.

"Will do." Rachel muttered and began to clean herself up as she listened to more of the cheerio's insults before they got bored and left her alone in the bathroom.

It was only then did she allow herself to cry.

XXXXX

Two weeks later was when Puck and Rachel found out. Rachel's Savta didn't have long to live and since she was the last of Rachel and Puck's grandparents it meant that the arrangement would be activated. Rachel and Noah would get married.

"I'm scared Savta." Rachel whispered as she took her grandmother's hand as the older woman laid in her hospital bed.

"Don't be, Noah is a good boy." Adi whispered to her only granddaughter.

"Not to me." Rachel mumbled and wiped away her tears, "I'm going to miss you." Rachel sobbed as Adi cupped her face,

"Just remember Rachel how much I love you. How proud I am of you. My star." Adi smiled and Rachel bent down and hugged her grandmother as she sobbed into her neck.

"I met your grandpa through an arranged marriage." Adi confused,

"Really?" Rachel asked as she sniffled,

"Really, really. I hated him at first." Adi chuckled, "But then I fell for him so hard. You and Noah have an advantage, you two grew up together." Adi smiled,

"Yeah." Rachel mumbled, before she took Adi's hand and smiled when her Savta began to sing to her.

XXXXX

There wedding was at the hospital with just their family. After saying their vows, Puck and Rachel shared a quick kiss sealing their marriage and both turned to look over at Adi who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Look after her Noah." Adi told Puck and he nodded,

"Welcome to the family!" Maria, Noah's mother, shouted at Rachel and hugged her tightly,

"Welcome son." Hiram and Leroy said at the same time to Noah and shook his hand.

"Thank you." The teenagers mumbled to the adults and then turned to look at each other.

Rachel couldn't believe she was a Puckerman.

Puck couldn't believe he was a husband.

XXXXX

Adi passed away two days after Rachel and Noah were married. Rachel was devastated. Her Savta was her only mother figure and she looked up to her so much. Rachel was so heartbroken that she couldn't get herself out of bed the day of the funeral instead, she just laid in her bed, crying and singing the songs Adi used to sing Rachel before she went to bed.

XXXXX

A week later and a few days before school restarted after a small break in between terms, Rachel and Noah moved into their very own house, equal distance from both Rachel's parents and Puck's mother and sister. Rachel's Savta had left Rachel and Puck her old house, telling Rachel that she wanted her and Noah to start their lives together in the house that brought her so much happiness. It was the first time since they were married a week and a half ago, Puck and Rachel were truly alone.

"You okay?" Puck asked Rachel as they sat in the lounge room in silence.

"Peachy." Rachel snapped hating this situation,

"Don't get snippy with me Berry." Puck warned rolling his eyes,

"It's Puckerman now, did you forget?" Rachel muttered and turned her head away so she couldn't see Noah at all.

"Look I didn't want this," Puck began,

"And you think I did?" Rachel yelled,

"Well it wouldn't surprise me, nobody looks at you at school... you'd be lucky to land a stud like me." Puck said smugly,

"Why would I want my husband to be the boy who bullies me?" Rachel sneered, "Yeah we used to be friends, best friends, when we were little. I maybe I even loved you back then. But then high school happened and you picked football, popularity and cheerios, over being my friend and I was okay with that. But you being my husband after being such an ass to me... that's not okay and I couldn't think of a worse person to be married to." Rachel growled before marching into the bedroom they were meant to be sharing, "And don't even think about sleeping in here, take the upstairs bedroom." Rachel yelled before slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Puck had never seen Rachel act like that. It sort of turned him on and freaked him out all at the same time. She was hurting, her Savta had just died and Puck remembered how badly he hurt when his passed away five years ago... come to think of it, he remembered Rachel being there for him, baking him cookies and playing whatever games that he wanted to play. She was right, somewhere along the way, he picked popularity over being her friend. But now, he was her **husband **and she was his **wife**, and husband's treat their wife's like gold and take care of them and love them. Puck knew he had a lot of work to do, a lot of proving to Rachel that he could be the same person that she used to love, he could be a great husband. He was going to make Rachel fall in love with him again, something he never stopped doing.

**A/N Continue or not? Reviews :) Again I would really love some cover photos, one shots in it for you! Big thanks to SabrinaEF who already did a brilliant one for 'A Broken Diva'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you for your support guys! :) 42 reviews for one chapter, I'm speechless!**

Chapter 2

Rachel woke up alone the next morning after the fight she and Noah had. She slowly dragged herself out of bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Sighing, Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, how did her life become this? Married at 16 to a person that she couldn't stand and that constantly bullied her. Getting dressed into her work out clothes, Rachel emerged from her bedroom and went to the kitchen to make herself a smoothie before she began her usual morning run. Puck wasn't up (wasn't surprising since it still was the holidays for another 2 days) so Rachel felt a little less tense knowing she wouldn't see him until she arrived back from her run. Drinking her breakfast, Rachel set the alarm to the house and relocked the front door before stretching on the driveway and took off to start her 5 mile run.

XXXXX

When Rachel returned home a few hours later, (she had stopped in to see her parents), Noah wasn't there. Walking into the dining room, Rachel noticed a note on the table and picked it up,

_Gone to spend the day at Finn's be back around dinner,_

_Love Noah._

Rachel gasped. Love Noah? Since when did Puck ever sign his name as Noah and since when did he write love instead of from? Ignoring the feeling in her chest, Rachel placed the note back down and headed to her bathroom to take a long, hot shower... she deserved one after the day she'd had.

XXXXX

"You made dinner?" Puck asked, smelling the amazing smell as soon as he walked inside their house.

Still felt weird to him knowing he and Rachel **had** a house.

"Yes, you said you'd be back so I made some beef stroganoff, I hope you still like it." Rachel mumbled, not knowing if it was still his favourite food.

"Still my favourite babe." Puck grinned and sat down at the table and devoured into his meal.

"Don't call me that." Rachel asked quietly, not feeling comfortable with the nickname.

"Sorry." Puck sighed the room becoming awkward.

They ate in silence for a bit before Rachel broke it.

"What's going to happen at school?"

"What do you mean?" Puck questioned,

"I mean, my last name has changed. Should I change it over at school as well or leave it as Berry? Should we tell people.. even though I have nobody to tell." Rachel muttered under her breath,

"People are going to find out. It's Lima and we are living together." Puck said simply,

"And that doesn't bother you?" Rachel asked becoming confused,

"Nope, why would it?" Puck asked sincerely,

"Um, I don't know, maybe that you are the reason why everyone at school slushies me and teases me?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"I am not!" Puck yelled a little getting defensive,

"Who first slushied me?" Rachel demanded and Puck flinched knowing was him, "Who first called me a freak? A loser? Crazy?" Rachel continued, "Yeah that's what I thought." Rachel sighed, standing up and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door like she did last night.

"Fuck." Puck sighed throwing his head back in frustration.

XXXXX

The day of school arrived and Rachel was nervous. She hadn't changed over her records at school, instead keeping Berry as her last name of her school records. That annoyed Puck even though he didn't say anything. The first day was the same except this time it wasn't Puck throwing slushies just another one of his idiot friends. She did note that the person who slushied her before lunch had a black eye after lunch which made her wonder, did Noah do that? Shaking her thoughts from her head, Rachel smiled when she saw the sign up sheet for the new and improved glee club. Signing her name, Rachel nearly wrote Puckerman but stopped herself and wrote Berry before placing a gold star next to it. This year was going to be different, she was going to rule glee club and be the star she was destined to be... maybe then people would show her some respect.

XXXXXX

After being accepted into New Directions (like she wouldn't have) Rachel walked into the choir room and looked around at the other people already in the club.

"Lets go around and introduce ourselves." Mr Shuester suggested and a few people groaned and rolled their eyes,

"I'm Artie." The boy in the wheel chair spoke nervously,

"T-Tina." A goth girl stuttered,

"Mercedes Jones!" Mercedes declared proudly,

"Kurt." Kurt smiled,

"Rachel Berry." Rachel introduced herself,

"AKA man hands." Santana sneered, "Santana Lopez and I'm only here because I need to get my grades up." She warned,

"Brittany!" A blonde smiled,

"Quinn Fabray. I'm only here to make sure Santana doesn't kill herself by being around losers to much." Quinn said bitchily,

"Finn." The quarter back spoke,

Everyone knew who he was, he needed no introduction.

"We have 9 members and we need another 3 more to start competing." Mr Schuster told them, "I was thinking we perform at the assembly on Friday."

"That sounds like a great idea." Rachel told her teacher, "I think we should-" Rachel was cut off,

"Shut up RuPaul, nobody wants your opinion." Quinn snapped and Rachel shrunk back into her seat and let Santana and Quinn tell Mr Shuester what they thought the group should sing and dance.

XXXXX

"How was your day?" Puck asked Rachel during another quiet and awkward dinner,

"Why do you care?" Rachel snapped playing with her food,

"Because I'm your husband." Puck sighed frustrated.

"Only because we were forced into it. You never would of married me others." Rachel told him, "And I never would of said yes." She added with a sneer.

"You really hate me don't you?" Puck asked sadly.

"Ding, ding, ding, we've got a winner." Rachel muttered sarcastically with a frown on her face,

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you Rachel." Puck whispered sincerely,

"Just.. just leave me alone Noah." Rachel asked in defeat and stood up and went into her room.

This time she didn't slam the door.

**A/N Like? Reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you guys so much for the reviews keep them coming! They have wedding rings they just don't wear them.**

Chapter 3

"Guys we need glee club members." Mr Shuester exclaimed as he wrote 'Members needed' in big letters on the white board behind him.

"Nobody wants to join this loser club." Santana sighed, "I sure as shit wouldn't have if I wasn't forced to."

"You know you could leave any time you want. Nobody would miss you." Rachel snapped over Santana's whinging.

"Oh, you did not just say that RuPaul!" Quinn sneered at Rachel,

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled losing her confidence,

"You better be." Santana snapped,

"Girls," Mr Shuester yelled breaking up the fight once it was over… again,

All three girls just rolled their eyes.

XXXXX

Rachel hadn't seen Noah all day so far, she left for school before he woke up and had been avoiding Puck all day. She was sad, miserable actually, she was devastated over Adi's death and she missed her parents. She was stuck with Noah and he wasn't the best company because she never spoke to him… ever.

She didn't know that really upset Puck.

XXXXX

"Guys glee club really needs members." Finn told Matt, Mike and Puck during lunch.

"Glee is gay." Mike told his friends and only Matt nodded,

"I'm in." Puck told his friend and the three boys couldn't close their mouths.

"Did you get hit in the head extra hard during practise?" Finn asked his friend in shock,

"Nope, hot girls in glee you know?" Puck told them putting an end to their conversation and continued eating the lunch that his **wife** had made.

XXXXX

"Noah?" Rachel breathed out heavily when she saw him walk through the doors into the choir room with Mike and Matt behind him.

"Hey." Puck smiled and everyone was shocked at how tender his voice was towards the girl he was slushing only last month.

"We have three new recruits' guys!" Mr Shuester beamed,

"You three are joining glee club?" Mercedes asked confused,

"Yep," Puck nodded and took a seat next to Rachel.

Rachel turned her head and gave Noah a small smile. He joined glee club for her.

XXXXX

"Y-You didn't have to do that today." Rachel whispered as they both sat in the lounge room doing their homework.

"The thing my wife really loved was going to be cancelled if it didn't get more members, what kind of husband would I be?" Puck told her, a smile gracing his handsome face.

"It was really sweet of you Noah." Rachel smiled,

"I was serious about wanting to try; we both deserve to give this a shot." Puck mumbled,

"That makes sense." Rachel admitted,

They stared at each other for a long time before Rachel pulled her eyes away,

"I'm going to start dinner." Rachel whispered and stood up running to the kitchen.

They both felt it. They were so close to kissing… That wasn't supposed to happen, right?

XXXXX

"So what are you doing this afternoon?" Santana purred into Puck's ear the next day during glee.

"Nothing with you," Puck told her sternly and moved her hand off his shoulder,

"Are you gay? Is that why you joined glee? You never turn me down." Santana huffed sitting back in her seat annoyed.

"Not gay just taken." Puck told Santana a little too loudly, making everyone hear.

"Noah Puckerman has a girlfriend?" Quinn asked gobsmacked.

"Actually I have a wife." Puck told them seriously with a smile on his lips, "A sexy as fuck wife." Puck told them proudly,

"You have got to be kidding me!" Santana screeched,

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as she walked into the choir room after hearing Santana yelling,

"Puckerman's married." Santana told the petite diva, too shocked to be mean to Rachel.

Rachel paled.

"You told them?" Rachel whispered harshly,

"I'm not ashamed Rachel." Puck said sweetly,

"Hold the phone. You're married to treasure trail?" Santana spat,

"Her name is Rachel, Satan!" Puck yelled making the Latina jump back in surprise,

"I-Is t-this t-true R-Rachel?" Tina stuttered, asking what everyone wanted to know.

"Yes." Rachel mumbled,

"Why would you want to marry that… that thing!" Quinn exclaimed in disgust.

Rachel couldn't hide her tears as she bolted from the room, Puck hot on her trail.

XXXXX

"Why would you tell them?" Rachel yelled as Puck walked into the otherwise empty girl's bathroom.

"Because I'm not ashamed, unlike you!" Puck spat, getting angry.

He thought he was doing the right thing, proving to Rachel that he was serious about them.

"I am not ashamed." Rachel said softly, "I didn't want anyone knowing because unlike you, I'll get teased constantly. Every single day, girls are going to have a field day when they find out it's an arranged marriage. Oh, Puck wouldn't marry her unless he was forced… oh wait, he was!" Rachel sobbed,

"Baby," Puck whispered,

"Just… leave me alone Puck." Rachel said coldly.

They were back to square one.

Puck felt like shit.

XXXXX

Rachel was right. The rest of the week was pure torture for her. Being teased and laughed out, being asked if she was pregnant, if she was threatened Puck with violence so he'd marry her. That was the worst that someone couldn't believe that a guy like Noah would marry a girl like her willingly, even if they were true. But then Rachel began to think, her and Noah were married. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and she was mad at him for not being ashamed of being with her? How could she possibly be mad at him for that? The answer was she couldn't. So Rachel did what she did best, picked a song to sing to him in glee club.

XXXXX

"Rachel you had something prepared?" Mr Shuester asked his star student.

"Yes." Rachel smiled and walked to the middle of the room and turned to Noah,

"I'm ready to take a chance." Rachel whispered before the music began to play.

_**Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
don't want to be alone tonight,  
on this planet they call earth.**_

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

but what do you say to taking chances,  
what do you say to jump off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
and maybe you could show me how to try,  
and maybe you could take me in,  
somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
what do you say to jump off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beating down,  
but I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
when you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
like lovers do,  
like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
what do you say to jump off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
and I don't know much about your world

"I was mad at you for not being ashamed of me… I'm so sorry Noah. I'm ready to start and try to be your wife." Rachel told him nervously as she watched Noah who was still sitting in his chair.

"Rejected!" Santana yelled from the back row and Puck turned and flipped her off before walking over to his wife and kissed her.

"I promise I'll try to be the best husband Rachel." Puck mumbled against her lips and Rachel smiled,

Everyone cheered for the couple, everyone besides Quinn and Santana.

**A/N Should Quinn get pregnant? If she does who should be the daddy? Or maybe Santana with Puck's baby? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for the reviews guys! And I heard you loud and clear about the Quinn/Santana pregnancy story line, I hope you guys like what I've come up with... Also guys, lets get Mark Salling to a million twitter followers! Add him MarkSalling**

Chapter 4

Things between Puck and Rachel were a lot less tense. Even though Puck still slept upstairs and they hadn't gone further then a few chaste kisses, the two of them were both a lot happier with their current situation. It was like they were dating, getting to know each other; learning to love one another, (even if one was already 100% taken with the other), Rachel felt like she and Noah had a proper shot at making this work, something Rachel had thought just couldn't happen.

XXXXX

Walking into the girls bathroom at school the next week, Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Santana near the sinks reading the back of an unopened pregnancy test.

"Oh." Rachel whispered but loud enough for her tormentor to hear and spin around hiding the package behind her back,

"Get out!" Santana screamed looking terrified at Rachel who stepped back at the Latina's yelling.

"Are you?" Rachel asked ignoring the girls yells,

Sighing and trying not to cry, Santana turned her head and stared at herself in the mirror,

"Just go away Rachel." Santana begged in a tiny voice,

Hearing Santana say her actual name, Rachel stepped closer to the scared young girl,

"You're going to be okay." Rachel told her quietly and was shocked when Santana started to cry,

"If I'm pregnant at 16 my parents will kick me out, the father won't be there and I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school!" Santana cried,

"Would it be Noah's?" Rachel asked feeling herself wanting to vomit,

"No." Santana told her honestly, "He hasn't touched me in 6 months." She confessed,

_Around the time Adi got sick, _Rachel thought to herself.

"I-I could stay here.. with you, if you'd like?" Rachel asked nervously,

She wouldn't want to be alone right now.

Santana didn't say anything but walk into one of the toilet cubical and shut the door, that was enough of a yes for Rachel who made her way to the sinks and sat on the spaces between the them.

XXXXX

"So, what does it say?" Rachel asked tentatively when Santana emerged from the toilets 5 minutes later.

"I'm not pregnant." Santana said with a small smile on her face,

There was a awkward pause,

"Thank you Rachel... for being there for me and not being a bitch about it." Santana said so quietly, Rachel nearly missed it.

"It's okay." Rachel told her and after Santana washed her hands, Rachel was left alone in the bathroom, trying to figure out what just happened.

XXXXX

During glee practise that afternoon, Rachel sat next to Noah and smiled when he interlaced their hands,

"So I was thinking, maybe we should start wearing our rings." Puck whispered in Rachel's ear as they waited for Mr Shuester to arrive,

"Really?" Rachel replied a little shocked,

"I want everyone to know that you are taken." Puck smirked,

"Not that anybody wants me." Rachel reminded him a little sadly,

"I do. You're husband thinks you are sexy as fuck and baby, you are all mine." Puck said honestly, kissing Rachel's cheek tenderly,

"O-Okay Noah, when we get home we will put on the rings and not take them off." Rachel smiled turning Noah's head around and actually kissed him on the lips,

"Thank you." Puck mumbled quietly against her lips and the two broke apart just as Mr Shuester walked into the room.

"Guys we need to concentrate on Sectionals, we need to finalise our set list, any ideas?" Mr Shuester asked the group,

"I think-" Rachel began but was cut off,

"Nobody cares what you think treasure trail!" Quinn yelled making a few people laugh,

"Shut up Fabray!" Puck yelled at the blonde,

"Yeah Quinn... look we might be good a cheerleading and being hot but Rachel, singing is her domain let her speak." Santana defended, making everyone's jaws drop to the floor,

"T-Thank you Santana." Rachel whispered,

"No probs Berry, now speak." Santana told her, giving Rachel her undivided attention.

"I was thinking that we should do a Broadway theme. Everyone normally saves that until Nationals and not many of the judges who judge the Sectional competition get to hear the songs that they love and wish they could be judging." Rachel told them confidently,

"That actually makes sense." Quinn mumbled out,

"Awesome idea baby." Puck smiled proudly,

"That does sound like a great idea Rachel." Mr Shuester admitted, "What song should we sing?"

"I say we sing songs from the same musical, maybe West Side Story?" Rachel suggested nervously,

"I love that production!" Kurt shrieked from the back row with a huge smile on his face,

"Even I have heard of that." Brittany smiled, "So I won't feel left out, thanks Rachie!" Brittany smiled and Rachel smiled back.

"Any song suggestions?" Mr Shuester asked,

"I'd love to sing 'A boy like that' with Rachel." Santana piped up from the back row, "I think we could make it work." She added,

"I think so too." Mr Shuester agreed and wrote it up on the board, "Any thing else?"

"I think 'America' should be the group number." Rachel said and everyone agreed,

"And the solo?" Mercedes asked,

"I think there shouldn't be a solo. I think the final song should be 'One hand one heart' with our 'Tony' and 'Maria'." Rachel said walking into the middle of the room,

"And who would that be?" Artie asked,

"I think it should be Puck and Rachel." Mr Shuester said surprising a few people,

Everyone thought he'd pick Rachel and Finn,

A few people began to whine but Santana shut them up when she said she agreed, making Mr Shuester write it up on the board.

XXXXX

When Puck and Rachel arrived home, Rachel went straight into her room and shut the door. Today had been weird, she was on friendly terms with Santana, the glee club listened to her and she and Noah were about to put their wedding rings on permanently. Walking over to her jewellery box, Rachel searched through it until she found what she was looking for. A little black box that held her wedding and engagement ring (both previous Adi's). With the rings in hand, Rachel walked out and saw Noah leaning on the kitchen bench towards her bed room door and he smiled,

"Did you still wanna?" He asked almost shyly,

"Yes Noah. I want everyone to know that this is real, we are real and that you are mine." Rachel admitted and walked closer to him.

Taking Rachel's hand, Puck took the rings out of her hand and pressed a tender kiss to her wedding ring finger,

"Mrs Puckerman." He whispered as he carefully placed the engagement and wedding ring on Rachel's tiny finger.

Taking Puck's wedding ring out of his hand, Rachel pressed a gentle kiss on his wedding ring and carefully slid his wedding ring on,

"Mr Puckerman." She whispered and took a small step back only for Noah to follow and cup her face with his large hands and kiss her lovingly on her nervous lips.

Rachel and Puck were both a little shocked that the rings on their fingers didn't feel as heavy as they thought they would...

**A/N REVIEWS! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! 164 reviews in four chapters, it blows me away! And to think I was going to quit writing...**

Chapter 5

"You didn't have to defend me in glee yesterday." Rachel told Santana as the two waited for the rest of the glee club to enter the choir room.

"Yes I did." Santana corrected, "You... you were there for me when I was terrified. To me, that's a friend. Me and you are friends now, if you want?" Santana asked nervously, something Rachel wasn't used to seeing.

"I'd like that Santana." Rachel smiled and the Latina smiled back just as Puck walked into the choir room,

"Back off Satan!" Puck warned think she was being a bitch to his wife,

"Noah, it's fine." Rachel promised, "We are sort of friends now." Rachel told him and Puck's jaw nearly hit the ground,

"You better not be playing a fucking game Lopez," Puck growled in a threat.

"Chill Puckerman, your girl, wife, helped me out a few days ago when I really needed help. So I'll say it again for dumb asses benefit, Rachel I am sorry for ever teasing you, you're not who I thought you were and it was my idiotic mistake for not giving myself a chance to get to know you before I judged you." Santana told Rachel sincerely,

Smiling, Rachel nodded,

"Apologetically accepted." Rachel replied.

"This is so unnatural, you two being friends. And I don't know how or when, but I know this is going to end up screwing me over." Puck mumbled making Rachel and Santana laugh,

"Don't worry Puck, I won't tell her about your spider phobia.. oops." Santana smirked, Puck paled and Rachel giggled.

XXXXX

"So how are you and Noah going?" Hiram asked his daughter a few days later,

"Better." Rachel smiled, "He's been amazing." Rachel told her dad as they made dinner while Noah and Leroy watched the football.

"Your Savta would be very happy to see that beautiful smile on your perfect face." Hiram told his daughter who blushed,

"I-I know it sounds silly but, I can see a future with him, something I couldn't see before. I mean, I'm not in love with him, but I know I will be." Rachel confessed to her dad who smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Just promise me one thing." Hiram said and Rachel nodded, "Don't fall pregnant until after collage."

"Dad!" Rachel blushed but answered when Hiram gave her a look, "I promise." Rachel said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Leroy's giving the same talk to Noah." Hiram explain just as the heard Puck yell,

"I promise!"

Hiram and Rachel chuckled at the way her husband's voice went up ten decibels.

XXXXX

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"You haven't changed much since we were little, still impatient as fuck." Puck grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes and stomped her foot,

"Tell me!" Rachel demanded but the laughed at herself when she realised how silly she was being. "Sorry, I'll try better." Rachel promised.

Rachel's eye brows furrowed when she realised they were at the park they used to go to everyday when they were little kids.

"Know where we are?" Puck asked quietly and Rachel nodded and took Noah's hand when he offered it out to her.

"Of course I remember this place Noah." Rachel whispered as she looked towards the patch of grass, under the biggest tree in the park, that they used to call theirs.

Noah had set out a red blanket and there were candles making a path to the blanket.

"Noah it's beautiful." Rachel whispered and the two walked over and sat down next to each other before Puck pulled Rachel to sit in between his legs.

"I had some of my best childhood memories here with you." Puck confessed into her hair, "We owned this park." Puck smirked and Rachel hummed in agreement.

"We really did. Queen Rachel and King Noah, King Puck to everyone else." She paused, "I can't believe we made the other kids call us that." Rachel laughed and Puck smirked,

"We're bad asses, it's natural." Puck smirked.

"I suppose we were." Rachel agreed,

"Still are." Puck corrected.

Rachel placed her hand over the top of Noah's left hand and gently brushed her fingers over his wedding ring,

"I still can't believe we are married Noah." Rachel admitted,

"Same. I got really lucky." Puck told her and Rachel turned her head slightly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"So did I." Rachel mumbled against his soft lips and Puck pecked her lips once more.

"Since we are going to sing a duet for Sectionals... did you want to practise. I have the perfect song in mind." Puck whispered.

"I'd be honoured Noah." Rachel smiled softly before watching as Noah took a deep breath and began to hypnotise her with his beautiful, sexy voice.

_Tell me have you ever wanted  
Someone so much it hurts?  
Your lips keep trying to speak  
But you just can't find the words  
Well I had this dream once;  
I held it in my head_

She was the purest beauty  
But not the common kind  
She had a way about her  
That made you feel alive  
And for a moment  
We made the world stand still

Yeah, we owned the night

You had me dim the lights;  
You danced just like a child  
The wine spilled on your dress

And all you did was smile  
Yeah, it was perfect  
I hold it in my mind

Yeah, we owned the night

When the summer rolls around  
And the sun starts sinking down  
I still remember you  
Oh, I remember you  
And I wonder where you are

Are you looking at those same stars again?  
Do you remember when?

We woke under a blanket  
All tangled up in skin  
Not knowing in that moment  
We'd never speak again  
But it was perfect;  
I never will forget  
When we owned the night

Yeah, we owned the night

By the end of the song, Rachel had turned and had her arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads pressed together, both staring at each other lips.

"I loved you back then." Rachel whispered with a tear in her eye,

"So did I." Puck replied softly, wiping away her stray tear and kissed her lips, "And I still do." He confessed and Rachel looked at him wide eyed, "And I promise to do everything and anything I can to get you to love me again. I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you, I really love you Rach." Puck whispered and Rachel kissed his lips gently,

"I promise I'll get there," Rachel vowed, "Just not yet." She added and Puck nodded and kissed her lips once more.

They spent another few hours in their special spot, talking about when they were kids and just loving the way at how right it felt to be with each other.

**A/N Like? Reviews :) Love you all! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! I am so overwhelmed by the reviews and alerts and just everything about the response to this story! I thank you guys so much, it makes my day. It would be amazing if I got to 200 reviews with this chapter and if we can and whoever is my 200th reviewer will get to send me a puckleberry prompt! Remember only if we get to 200 reviews before chapter 7!**

**Happy 30th Birthday Mark Salling :) Keep on Sawing ;)**

Chapter 6

"I've never seen Puck so... human." Santana told Rachel the day before Sectionals.

Puck had been this amazing man, husband, to Rachel since the picnic in the park a week and a half ago and others were starting to notice.

"He's like to perfect." Quinn commented.

Since Rachel and Santana had become friends, Quinn had quit the bitchiness... didn't mean she liked Rachel though.

"I mean, he's bound to stuff up soon." Quinn added and Rachel shook her head,

"Quinn we can't all be lucky and have an amazing husband or boyfriend." Rachel smirked at the bitchy blonde earning Rachel a glare from Quinn and a proud smile from Santana.

"Puck's really changed." Brittany agreed from the back.

"He certainly has." Rachel responded proudly.

XXXXX

"Noah you don't have to keep trying to prove your love for me." Rachel said as Puck sat her down to dinner that he had completely made all by himself.

"I know but, I want to. I really fucked up when we reached high school. Picking being popular over you, I want you to know how fucking sorry I am." Puck mumbled still very ashamed of his actions.

Taking his hand into hers, Rachel kissed his wedding ring,

"I know how sorry you are. I know that you care for me and that you love me. I know this Noah, I don't want you to feel like you have to bribe me for your love, buy or make me things because... just being here with you, I **know** that I'm falling for you Noah. It's happening." Rachel promised him and kissed his lips when he bent his head down,

"I really love you Rach." Puck whispered,

"Just know that you have me, you have me." Rachel mumbled and cupped his face with her tiny hands and kissed him softly.

XXXXX

"Guys just know, win or lose I am still extremely proud of you." Mr Shuester told the group who all nodded,

"Even though we are going to kick ass!" Santana declared just as she and Rachel made their way onto the stage,

_[Anita (Santana):]  
A boy like that  
Who'd kill your brother  
Forget that boy  
And find another  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind_

A boy like that  
Will give you sorrow  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind

A boy who kills cannot love  
A boy who kills has no heart  
And he's the boy  
Who gets your love  
And gets your heart  
Very smart, Maria, very smart

A boy like that  
Wants one thing only  
And when he's done  
He'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love  
He murdered mine

Just wait and see  
Just wait Maria  
Just wait and see

[Maria (Rachel):]  
Oh no Anita, no  
Anita no

It isn't true, not for me  
It's true for you, not for me  
I hear your words  
And in my head  
I know they're smart  
But my heart, Anita

But my heart  
Knows they're wrong  
You should know better  
You were in love  
Or so you said  
You should know better

I have a love and it's all that I have  
Right or wrong, what else can I do?  
I love him, I'm his  
And everything he is  
I am too  
I have a love, and it's all that I need  
Right or wrong, and he needs me too

I love him, we're one  
There's nothing to be done  
Not a thing I can do  
But hold him and hold him forever  
Be with him now, tomorrow  
And all of my life

[Both:]  
When love comes so strong  
There is no right or wrong  
Your love is your life

"West Side Story." One of the judges whispered to the other with a massive smile,

"We finally get to hear real music!" The other one added as they turned back to New Directions praying they'll hear another Broadway song.

_[Quinn:]_  
Puerto Rico  
My heart's devotion  
Let it sink back in the ocean  
Always the hurricanes blowing  
Always the population growing  
And the money owing  
And the sunlight streaming  
And the natives steaming  
I like the island Manhattan  
Smoke on your pipe  
And put that in!

_[Girls:]_  
I like to be in America  
Okay by me in America  
Everything free in America

_[Finn:]_  
For a small fee in America

_[Quinn:]_  
Buying on credit is so nice

_[Finn:]_  
One look at us and they charge twice

_[Mercedes:]_  
I have my own washing machine

_[Mike:]_  
What will you have to keep clean?

_[Quinn:]_  
Skyscrapers bloom in America

_[Mercedes:]_  
Cadillacs zoom in America

_[Tina:]_  
Industry boom in America

_[Boys:]_  
Twelve in a room in America

_[Quinn:]_  
Lots of new housing with more space

_[Finn:]_  
Lots of doors slamming in our face

_[Quinn:]_  
I'll get a terrace apartment

_[Finn:]_  
Better get rid of your accent

_[Quinn:]_  
Life can be bright in America

_[Boys:]_  
If you can fight in America

_[Girls:]_  
Life is all right in America

_[Boys:]_  
If you're a white in America  
La la la la America, America

_[Girls:]_  
Here you are free and you have pride

_[Boys:]_  
Long as you stay on your own side

_[Girls:]_  
Free to be anything you choose

_[Boys:]_  
Free to wait tables and shine shoes

_[Girls:]_  
I like to be in America  
Okay by me in America  
Everything free in America

_[Finn:]_  
For a small fee in America

_[Girls:]_  
I like to be in America  
Okay by me in America  
Everything free in America

_[Finn:]_  
For a small fee in America

_[Both:]_  
La la la la America! _[x4]_

The final number was undoubtedly the best.

**(Puck)**

**Make of our hands, one hand,  
Make of our hearts, one heart.  
Make of our vows, one last vow;  
Only death will part us now.**

(Rachel)

**Make of our lives, one life.  
Day after day, one life.**

**(Both)**

**Now it begins, Now we start;  
One Hand, One Heart.  
Even death won't part us now.**

XXXXX

"Hearing songs we never thought we'd here," One of the female judges began and everyone smiled at Rachel who was gripping Puck's hand tightly, "The winner was an easy choice. First place is, The New Directions!"

"W-We won?" Rachel asked still a little in shock,

"Of course we won baby!" Puck laughed, picking up his wife and spinning her around,

"All because of you Rach." Artie added,

"Yeah, three cheers for Rachel!" Santana grinned and Mr Shuester proudly handed Rachel the trophy and Puck picked her up, wrapping his arms around her legs and lifted her in the air so she could proudly lift the trophy above her head.

XXXXX

Puck and Rachel arrived back at their house late that night. Kurt had insisted on a Sectionals win party at his house and everyone agreed. Puck was putting the bins out on the curb for collection the next day and Rachel was going through the mail when Rachel decided she and Noah were ready for the next step in their marriage.

"Baby I'm fucking beat." Puck said mid yawn and Rachel barely understood him.

"So am I Noah, today has been extremely busy." Rachel agreed with a small yawn herself.

"Night baby." Puck whispered and walked over and kissed her on the lips and went to turn to walk up the stairs but Rachel's arm shot out and grabbed his.

"I-I think we should start sharing the master bedroom. I'm not ready to, consummate our marriage just yet but, we have become so much closer this past month and I really want-"

"Baby you don't have to explain to me why you want your husband to sleep next to you. I've been waiting so long for you to say that." Puck admitted and pulled her gently into his chest, "Let me get my stuff and I'll be in **our** room in a second." Puck smiled and Rachel blushed.

They both had the best night sleep they'd had since they'd started living in this house, all because they were in each others arms.

**A/N Like? REIVEWS :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! So forgive me if there are more mistakes then I usually make as the computer that I am using doesn't have spell check! So I got to 200 reviews (206) on the last chapter :) I have PM the winner and am still waiting for a reply but to say thank you to everyone, I am uploading a new chapter :) THANK YOU !**

Chapter 7

"So it was an arranged marriage?" Rachel heard another girl say as she walked down the hallway a few days after the glee club won Sectionals.

"No wonder why he did it, he was forced!" Another girl commented and death stared Rachel,

"If I was her, I wouldn't show my face in public ever again!" A third girl sneered and locked eyes with Rachel before the three girls broke out into a fit of giggles.

How did everyone find out?

XXXXX

"Jacob you little fucker!" Santana sneered as she pushed the scared boy against a row of lockers hard, her arm cutting into his throat,

"I-I-I'm sorry." Jacob managed out and Santana laughed,

"Sorry ain't gunna cut it Jewfro!" She yelled and kneed him in the nuts, "Stay the fuck out of Rachel and Puck's lives got it?" She warned and after the terrified boy nodded his head, Santana released him and he bolted down the hallway only to be met with Puck's stony expression.

"Oh you fucked up." Puck growled before dragging Jacob by his hair out of the school yard.

XXXXX

Rachel was quiet which scared everyone. She was never quiet, Puck and Santana were worried about her but they didn't know how to approach the subject with her. Just as Noah was about to take Rachel's arm, Rachel told him she was going to the library to select a song for this weeks assignment that Mr Shuester had set before fleeing out the door.

XXXXX

"Rachel Berry." A voice announced from next to Rachel as she looked through some sheet music.

"Jesse St James." Rachel gasped in awe, "The lead of Vocal Adrenaline."

"The one and only." Jesse smirked before continuing, "We saw you performing at Sectionals, you have great talenet. We want you to join us, we can offer you so much more then your current glee club does." Jesse promised,

"Y-You want me, to join the best glee club in the country?" Rachel asked in shock,

"Yes, I need a female lead that can keep up with me and all the current girls are lacking. I think you'll be able to keep up with me." Jesse informed her,

"Of course I would be able to." Rachel told him appalled, offended that someone might think otherwise,

"I know you would, so what do you say?" Jesse smirked leaning closer to Rachel.

"I'll have to discuss this with my, my husband." Rachel mumbled and Jesse took a step back,

"You're married?" He asked a little confused,

"Yes I am, problem?" She snapped and Jesse shook his head quickly,

"Of course not."

"Well then, like I said, I have to discuss this with my husband." Rachel told him as she grabbed her things and walked out of the library.

XXXXX

Rachel didn't say anything to Noah for a couple of days. She had thought about it herself for a long time and she had chosen to stay at McKinley, that was until she was slushied by the same 3 girls who called her all those names and accused of being a slut.

XXXXX

"You can't be serious." Puck gapped at his wife,

"I am Noah, I am so sick and tired of not being treated how I'm meant to be treated at that school." Rachel sighed tears already in her eyes, "It's so hard."

"What about me and Santana?" Puck asked getting angry,

"It's not like you'll never see me. We_** live **_together Noah and Santana is welcome here any time." Rachel said softly,

"We need you to win too baby." Puck told her grasping at straws,

"I thought you only joined glee because of me?" Rachel replied,

"It started off that way but, baby I'll deny it if you tell anyone, I actually kind of like it." Puck mumbled and Rachel smiled,

"You'll still like it even without me." She assured,

"Not the same." Puck whined, "You can't leave your friends Rachel."

"What friends? Up until recently I had no friends and with everyone now knowing that our marriage was arranged.." Rachel trailed off letting Puck fill in the gaps.

"What are people hassling you?" Puck growled, "Who?" He demanded,

"Noah it's-"

"Fucking who Rachel! They are making you want to leave schools!" Puck snapped,

"These girls.." Rachel told him and Puck growled,

"Santana's on them." Puck told her, getting his phone and leaving his wife alone in their lounge room.

XXXXX

"Who are the girls B." Santana asked her the next day at school.

She had been so angry ever since Puck had called her last night.

"Santana, don't worry about it." Rachel said softly and Santana shook her head,

"Fuck that Rachel, these girls... they are making you wanna leave. You can't leave, we've only just started being friends." Santan told her in a gentle but upset tone,

"Look who it is, Little Miss-" The red head cut herself off when she saw Santana glaring from behind Rachel, "Um.."

"Holly. Should of guessed." Santana snarled and pushed Holly up against the lockers, "You're off the squad, say bye bye to being 'popular' and you bests be saying sorry to my girl before I go Lima Heights on your skinny ass!" Santana yelled and Holly nodded,

"I'm really sorry Rachel." Holly whispered before running down the hallway in tears,

"She won't be bothering you again." Santana promised with a smile,

"I'm still not sure," Rachel mumbled,

"What do you mean?" Santana asked a little annoyed,

"I mean, I want Broadway one day and if I attend Carmel and become the lead of the number one show choir in America, then my chances are so much greater of getting into NYADA. A school designed to train people for Broadway." Rachel told her friend before sighing softly seeing the sad look on Santana's face and walked to her first class.

**A/N Should Rachel go to Carmel or stay at McKinley? reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 8

"We can't let her changed schools." Santana said seriously to Puck,

"And you don't think I already know that." Puck snapped getting frustrated, "Rachel seems pretty up in the air at the moment, any little thing could sway her decision."

"So if someone keeps teasing her she'll leave." Santana concluded and sighed when Puck nodded, "But, what if we did so many nice things for her. Show her that people here love her," Santana asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"That might work." Puck nodded sounding happier then he sounded just moments ago.

XXXXX

"Have you made a choice yet?" Jesse asked Rachel that afternoon while she looked through some sheet music at the library.

"How do you always know when I'm here?" Rachel questioned,

"I'm usually here. A good artist always keeps up their repertoire, makes sure it's always current." Jesse informed her and Rachel nodded in agreement.

After all that's why she was always here as well.

"Well to answer your first question, no I haven't made up my mind." Rachel told him, taking a music book and sat at an empty table with Jesse right behind her.

"We need to know." Jesse told her as he sat next to her,

"Who is 'we'?" Rachel asked curiously,

"Shelby Corcron our couch, she thinks you are amazing; brilliant and she knows that if we have you we will win." Jesse replied confidently,

"Shelby Corcron asked for me?" Rachel whispered in disbelief, "She's the best show choir coach in the country!" Rachel exclaimed,

"And she wants you." Jesse smiled, "You have 24 hours." He told her simply before taking his things and walked away from Rachel.

XXXXX

"Noah can I talk to you?" Rachel asked as they laid in their bed that night,

"Of course baby," Puck smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"I-I think I want to change schools." Rachel whispered into the dark and Puck tensed,

"Why?" Was Puck's only response,

"Because Noah, Shelby Corcron, the best show choir coach in the nation is asking for me. Me! The girl who in her current show choir gets teased and ideas constantly ignored."

"But me and San, you can't leave us baby." Puck mumbled in her ear and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Isn't being married to someone meant that you have to support their choices? Be there for them?" Rachel snapped and Puck tighten his grip on her,

"Isn't being married meant that you don't bail on shit when stuff gets to hard? Which is exactly what you are doing by changing fucking schools!" Puck sneered and Rachel pushed herself out of his grip,

"Noah, everyone at the school hates me! No one appreciates my talent and they all think I trapped you into this marriage. I'm always getting constantly bullied and treated unfairly and when an amazing opportunity comes along, to free me from my torment, you as my **HUSBAND** aren't going to support me." Rachel yelled, wiping away her tears,

Sitting up, Puck rubbed his hand down his face,

"I just don't think running away from your issues is the answer. You have friends Rachel, you have Santana and Brit and you have fucking me! Isn't that enough?" Puck asked with a defeated edge to his tone.

Instead of answering, Rachel picked up her pillow,

"I'm going to sleep upstairs,"

And with that she was gone.

XXXXX

"You can't leave." Santana told Rachel sternly the next day in the bathroom,

The same bathroom were their friendship began.

"Any why not?" Rachel asked as she finished cleaning off the green slushy currently dripping from her neck,

"Because... because you just can't." Santana pouted.

"You do know that's not a answer?" Rachel sighed and sat up on the basin.

"You can't leave because I'll miss you. Brit and Puck will miss you. You may not of had friends before and I'm really sorry that I helped in causing you pain but you have them now and I promise you we aren't going any where. When you get slushied we will help clean you up and beat the crap out of the people who did it. If someone looks at you wrong, I will not hesitate to cut them," Santana smiled and Rachel laughed lightly, "And when you are feeling down and like nobody cares about you, Brit, Puck and I will pick you right back up and love you. Rachel you can't leave because you'll be leaving your friends and I know for a fact that's something Rachel Puckerman just won't do." Santana told her confidently and waited for a reply.

"You mean that?" Rachel whispered and Santana nodded,

"I saw what happened," Santana guested to the slushy, "So while I went and got you some spare clothes," Santana said pulling a clean set of clothes from her bag and handed them to Rachel, "Puck is about to punch David's head in." Santana added with a smirk and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"He knows I hate violence." Rachel mumbled but a small smile touched her lips.

"Plus being here on New Directions, even if we don't act like it sometimes we are a family and you wanna know why we all feel that way?" Santana asked and Rachel shrugged,

"Because you taught us that. High school is fucked up but in that choir room it doesn't have to be." Santana said softly taking Rachel's hand.

"I'll stay." Rachel smiled and Santana hugged Rachel tightly not caring about the little bit of green slushy still on her friend.

"You won't regret it B." Santana promised and Rachel nodded.

Why would Rachel now when she finally had friends? The one thing Rachel wanted more then Broadway.

**A/N REVIEWS :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Keep up the reviews :)**

Chapter 9

"So are you glad you stayed?" Santana smiled at Rachel as they walked into the choir room the next day to see the glee club standing there all with smiles on their faces.

"For you baby." Puck grinned and the glee club began to sing and to Rachel's surprise with Mercedes and Noah on leads.

_**Um um um um  
um um um um  
um um um um um [x2]**_

Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me!  
when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on

Please! (please)  
swallow your pride (pride)  
if I have things  
you need to borrow  
(For) for no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (When you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
(I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me (hey)  
when you're not strong (When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
for it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me

If (If)  
there is a load! (there is a load)  
you have to bare (you have to bare)  
that you can't carry  
I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Call me (I'm calling)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (call me)  
Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (any time of day)  
Call me

It won't be long till I'm gunna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend  
lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
lean on lean on lean on me  
I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)  
Yeah

"We love you Rach," Brittany smiled,

"And never forget it." Mercedes told Rachel sincerely before the group, even Quinn, walked over and gave Rachel a huge group hug.

XXXXX

"That was amazing!" Rachel gushed to Noah as they walked through the door to their bed room.

"Baby I just want you to know that you are loved in New Directions," Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You set this up didn't you?" Rachel asked softly and Puck buried his head into the side of her neck, "That was really sweet Noah," Rachel mumbled turning his head and gently pressed their lips together, "Let me reward you?" Rachel asked not giving him any time to answer and led him to their bed and made him sit down on the edge of it.

"Rach," Puck mumbled gruffly but Rachel silenced him with a shush,

"I want to Noah... I want to please my _**husband**_." Rachel replied sexily and Puck moaned in anticipation.

Dropping to her knees, Rachel ran her hands up and down his firm thigh and smiled when she heard Puck intake a sharp breath. Unzipping his zip, Rachel undid the button to his jeans and Puck lifted his waist off the bed to help her pull his jeans down; let his cock spring free.

"Oh my," Rachel muttered in surprise, "You're really big Noah." Rachel said a little nervously,

"You don't have to baby," Puck told her sincerely, cupping her cheek.

"The fact that you just said that, makes me want to do it even more," Rachel admitted and took his cock into her small hand, wrapping her hand around the base.

"So good," Puck moaned,

It had been a while since anything but his own hand had touched his cock.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked a little nervously,

"Yeah baby, so fucking good." Puck assured her giving Rachel the confidence she needed to continue.

Pumping him a few times, Rachel bowed her head down and took a tentative lick at the head of Puck's cock and felt herself get wet at the sound Puck made. Tangling his hands into Rachel's hair, Puck moaned as his wife took his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth thrusted sharply into her mouth when he released he had hit the bottom of her throat and she wasn't gagging.

"Fucking so good baby," Puck moaned in sheer pleasure, his eyes glued to his wife as he watched his cock disappear and reappear out of her mouth.

"Mhmm," Rachel began to hum and Puck thrusted upwards again, making Rachel moan around his hard cock.

"Shit baby, I'm gunna cum Rach." Puck warned, but Rachel gripped onto his thighs when he tried to pull away, swallowing around his cock a few times before Puck came hard into her mouth and Rachel gladly swallowed.

"Your turn," Puck announced once he could see and feel his legs again, picking Rachel up and laying her out on their bed like she was an all you could eat buffet.

"I'm gunna make you cum so hard," Puck told her with a smirk before he lifted down her pyjama pants, taking her red panties with it.

"Please," Rachel begged,

She was so turned on from what she had just done, she was about to explode.

Not wasting any time, Puck rubbed her clit with his thumb at a slow pace before picking up the speed and adding his tongue to the mix. Gripping onto her husband's hair, Rachel pulled at his mohawk as her hips sprung forward while she began to rid his tongue.

"Noah," Rachel moaned in pleasure and her thighs began to start to shake and clench.

"Cum," Puck muttered against her soaked pussy, curling his tongue that was deep in her pussy, pushing Rachel over the edge and brought her to her orgasm.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel moaned as she came around her husband, face and hand, clawing at his back and hair while she rode out her orgasm.

As Rachel calmed down, Puck laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled him into his side.

"I made you swear." Puck whispered smugly and Rachel laughed,

"Don't tell anyone," Rachel asked with a smile,

"Like I fucking would," Puck told her and kissed her gently on the lips, "You didn't have to... I didn't get everyone to sing so you'd do this," Puck mumbled quietly,

"I know that Noah. You did it because you love me and," Rachel paused, turning on the bed side lamp that was next to her so they could see each other, "I love you Noah, I really love you. I wanted to share this experience with the man that I love, my husband." Rachel smiled and Puck claimed her lips in loving yet passionate kiss.

"I love you too Rachel, so much." Puck whispered against her lips and Rachel nodded loving that she could finally say the words back.

**A/N Reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! So guys I have finally uploaded my first original story and it would mean the world to me if you checked it out on fan sister site, u/859283/IDreamALittleDream … the link is also on my profile!**

Chapter 10

It had been a week since Rachel had finally told Puck that she loved him and things were going great. Rachel was home alone cleaning the house when there was a knock at the door. Tidying herself up, Rachel walked to the front door and opened it to find nobody there, not a thing, except for a small cassette tape.

XXXXX

"Have you listened to it yet baby?" Puck asked his wife after she had explained the story,

"No, I wanted you to be next to me.." Rachel admitted quietly,

"I'm here now, you can play it if you want to?" Puck asked not sure what was going through Rachel's head.

"Who could it be from?" Rachel asked out loud, desperately trying to figure out who would leave a cassette tape on her door step.

"If it's from Jacob I'm gunna kill him," Puck growled out hoping there wasn't something freaky on the tape.

"It wouldn't be from Jacob, he has left me gifts before and they are always in a way where they can't be traced back to him," Rachel dismissed easily and Puck's eyes bugged out of his head,

"He's what now?" Puck demanded but Rachel didn't even hear him she was to busy staring at the tape.

XXXXX

Rachel didn't play the tape at home because she nor Noah had a cassette player in their house. So she waited until the following Monday and snuck into the AV club's room and found one in a matter of no time. Locking the class room door so she wouldn't be disturb, Rachel pressed play and held her breath.

_Hello baby girl, it's your mum... this is for you._

_**I dreamed a dream in days gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving**_

Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted ..

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame

And still I dreamed he'd come to me  
That we would live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seems  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed

As the woman on the tape held the last note, Rachel began to sob.

That was her mother.

Her mother.

She had made contact with Rachel...

She couldn't help it when she cried even harder after playing the song again.

XXXXX

"Holy fuck," Santana mumbled when Rachel let her listen to the tape a few days later.

"Yeah," Was all Rachel could reply as she stared off into the distance.

"Does Puck know?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded,

"I played it for him a few hours after I heard it..." There was a pause, "She contacted me San, my mum, **she **contacted **me**." Rachel whispered trying not to get her hopes up.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Santana asked and Rachel shrugged,

"I don't know... maybe, maybe not." Rachel replied quietly, "But she is... she must know who I am, she must be close."

"Don't get to excited Rach," Santana whispered taking her friend's hand, "You don't want to get to excited just in case it doesn't work out..."

"But, why would she contact me if she didn't want to meet me?" Rachel questioned,

"To be a bitch? I don't know all I do know is, I don't want to see you get hurt so please don't do anything rash okay?"

"Okay," Rachel promised but couldn't stop hearing her mother's voice singing in her own head.

**A/N Short chapter sorry guys :( But I want to know, do you think Shelby should be good or bad in this story? Please review and check out my original piece :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry about the wait and thank you for the reviews :) I just wanted to let people know that with my latest one shot on my 'Puckleberry One Shots' I was given a review saying that it was like a story that was already out there... now I had never read that story until it was brought to my attention and after reading the summary I can see where that person noticed the similarity... I haven't had time to read it because I have been busy so I hope when I do upload the second part to it, it won't be to similar. But in honestly, I had no idea the story even existed until this morning when I read the review...**

Chapter 11

"We need to spy," Mercedes told Santana and Rachel a few weeks after Rachel had received the mystery tape.

"On who?" Santana asked with boredom clearly in her voice,

"On Vocal Adrenaline, they are our biggest threat and we need to get a heads up!" Mercedes replied matter of factly,

"I don't know..." Rachel mumbled but after Mercedes begged her to come with her, Rachel agreed meaning Santana would tag along as well.

XXXXX

"Funny Girl E flat!" Shelby Corcron told the band as the Vocal Adrenaline members sprinted off the stage and into the audience to watch their amazing coach perform.

"Barbra, classic." Rachel whispered to Santana, "I could do that in my sleep." She added and Santana smiled at her friend.

"Of course Rach," Santana grinned completely believing that she could do that.

_**Funny  
Did you hear that  
Funny  
Yeah, the guy said honey  
You're a funny girl  
That's me I just keep them  
In stitches dug out in half  
And though I may be all wrong for the guy  
I'm good for a laugh **_

"Is that?" Santana whispered to Rachel turning to see her friend wipe away a stray tear,

"Yeah," Was all Rachel replied before standing from her seat and began to make her way to the stage where her _mother_ was singing.

_**I guess it's not funny  
Live is far from sunny  
When the love is over  
And the jokes are you  
A girl ought to have a sense of humour  
That's one thing you really need for sure  
When you're a funny girl  
A fellow said a funny girl  
Funny, how it ain't so funny  
Funny girl...**_

"Miss Corcron?" Rachel asked making Shelby's head turn quickly towards the sound of Rachel's voice, "I'm Rachel Berry... I'm your daughter."

XXXXX

"I've missed so much," Shelby whispered as she sat a row behind Rachel and Rachel interlaced her own hands, playing with her fingers... a nervous habit.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded fully agreeing with what the older woman was saying,

"Tell me about you Rachel?" Shelby asked quietly and Rachel nodded,

"I'm married." Rachel said quietly and Shelby was more then surprised,

"Married?" Shelby asked again and Rachel turned to face her mother,

"Yes, it was an arranged marriage but I've known him my whole life.. I was lucky that I'm in an arranged marriage that is full of love." Rachel told her simply, "He's the love of my life and I'm his," Rachel smiled thinking about Noah.

Smiling, Shelby stood up and walked to sit in the chair right next to Rachel.

"What's his name?" Shelby asked carefully,

"Noah Puckerman." Rachel replied with a smile, "My last name is also Puckerman... though I thought it would be easier if I announced myself as Berry." Rachel explained and Shelby hummed in agreement.

"You're beautiful," Shelby smiled, cupping her daughter's face with her hand, "Perfect,"

"I've dreamt about this moment for what seems like forever." Rachel whispered with a tear slipping down her cheek but quickly being wiped away by Shelby,

"It doesn't seem real does it?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded,

"But it feels really good," Rachel added quietly praying that Shelby felt the same,

"Yeah... it really does," Shelby whispered honestly smiling softly at her daughter. "It really does,"

XXXXX

"I look like her," Rachel told Puck when she arrived home that afternoon after having a coffee with Shelby.

Santana had told her before she had left that she would call Puck and explain everything.

"Really?" Puck asked and Rachel sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his shoulder,

"So much.. she's amazing Noah." Rachel admitted, "She wants to see me again on the weekend... maybe go to the park." Rachel told her husband,

"That's really great baby," Puck smiled kissing his wife's lips gently, "How are you?" Puck asked knowing Rachel must be sorting a lot of things out in her own mind.

"I must admit it feels weird, being able to put a face to the voice, a face to the person that I have wondered about since I realised that it wasn't 'normal' to not have a mother," Rachel sighed, tears pooling in her eyes, "But, she makes me feel comfortable and she's not rushing me and when I told her I was married she didn't judge me she asked me questions about you and she said that I looked really happy whenever I spoke about you." Rachel smiled at her husband,

"What else?" Puck asked knowing his wife and knowing she had more to say,

"She said that she has been dreaming about this just as much as me. That she has my baby photo still in her wallet.. that she always wondered if I could sing, dance, act, what I looked liked... then she saw me singing at Sectionals and she knew, she knew it was me even before she found out my name." Rachel whispered, "She knew Noah." Rachel smiled but with tears streaming down her face. "My mum knew who I was,"

"It's because you are unforgettable baby in the best kind of way." Puck smiled and kissed his wife just holding her as she continued to speak about her first meeting with her mother.

**A/N Like? I always wanted Shelby and Rachel to have a brilliant relationship on the show but like many things (cough) Puckleberry (cough) their relationship was ignored. So I hope you like and review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay!**

Chapter 12

"Noah!" Rachel moaned as Puck's tongue flicked at her clit as fast as he could go making Rachel's whole body arch up towards her husband's mouth.

She had woken him up yesterday by giving him a blow job... he figured she deserved the same treatment this morning.

"Mhmm, oh god!" Rachel yelped, gripping onto Puck's hair as she basically rode his face as fast as she could, feeling herself about to peak.

When Puck slid two fingers into his wife, Puck moaned into her dripping pussy when he felt Rachel clench and then with a final moan, explode around his tongue and fingers making Puck cum in his pants like a 12 year old virgin who just saw his first porno.

"What was that for?" Rachel giggled still slightly out of breath,

"Well you woke me up yesterday like that... totally worth cumming in my pants watching you cum like that." Puck grinned, shacking off his sweat pants and throwing them to the corner of the room.

"Noah!" Rachel complained, "Pick them up!" She yelled and Puck rolled his eyes but quickly picked up his soiled pants and walked out to put them in the laundry.

"Worth it!" Puck yelled from somewhere in the house making Rachel smile.

XXXXX

"Hi," Shelby greeted her daughter when she saw Rachel walking into the cafe' that they had arranged to meet up in.

"Hi Shelby." Rachel smiled hugging her mother before taking a seat,

"I ordered for you, I got you a caramel latte like last time is that okay?" Shelby asked a little nervously but Rachel smiled,

"Perfect... um I'll actually have to order a flat white... Noah's here with me, he's just locking up the truck." Rachel told her mother and Shelby smiled,

"I get to meet him?"

"Of course. He's my husband... and if we are going to have a proper relationship you have to know my other half." Rachel said matter of factly,

"God you are so much like me, always straight to the point." Shelby grinned,

"Which can sometimes be a bad thing," The two woman said at the same time making them giggle a little.

"Babe you left your bag in the truck." Puck told Rachel as he sat down next to her, "Hi I'm Puck." Puck introduced himself to Shelby reaching out his hand and the older woman gladly shook.

"Shelby." Shelby replied and smiled to herself when she watched as Rachel thanked Puck and lightly kissed him on his lips.

"How long have you two been married?" Shelby asked the couple,

"Four months." Puck replied and Rachel nodded,

The three continued to talk about their lives and when Puck and Rachel arrived home, he knew that having Shelby in Rachel's life would be for the best.

XXXXX

"Regionals is in two weeks guys we need to get cracking!" Mr Shuester told the kids the next school day and Rachel Puckerman quickly jumped to her feet.

"I have a few ideas, first we need to pick a theme. What kind of theme would we like songs wise?" Rachel asked the glee club and Artie put up his hand,

"Michael Jackson,"

"Agreed." Puck nodded high fiving Artie who smiled back at Puck.

"Does everyone else agree?" Rachel asked and everyone nodded their heads,

"So Michael Jackson, what songs of his do you want to perform?" Mr Shuester asked.

"Touching songs, the ones that tug on the judges heart strings." Quinn said and Rachel had to a agree with the blonde,

"Exactly so maybe the boys could sing 'Man in the mirror'?" Rachel suggested and Mr Shuester agreed and wrote it up on the board,

"What song do you want to sing Rachel? For the duet?" Finn asked thinking the only way they'd win is if he and Rachel sang a duet.

"I was actually thinking maybe Noah and Santana could sing 'Smooth Criminal' they have the right edge and voices to pull it off."

"Really?" Santana asked her friend and Rachel nodded,

"You and Noah would sound perfect." Rachel smiled and Mr Shuester quickly agreed.

"A solo or a group number?" Mr Shuester asked and everyone was shocked when Rachel spoke,

"A group number," Rachel announced "'Black or White."

"Perfect." Artie smiled,

"We are so gunna win!" Puck smirked walking up to his wife and kissing her lips.

Life was good...

**A/N So do you want drama or smooth sailing? REVIEW and let me know :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 13

"I need your help," Rachel said to Santana.

It had been 2 months since Shelby had entered her life and 6 months since she and Noah had been married and she was finally ready. She was ready to give herself to Noah completely.

"On?" Santana asked her best friend as the two sat on the bleachers alone.

"Tonight, I'm... going to give Noah my virginity." Rachel confessed and Santana smiled,

"Bout time Puckerman! His hand is fucking red raw!" Santana laughed making Rachel blush but giggle at the same time.

"I know it has been a while but, I wanted to feel 100% comfortable with him... to know that I'm completely loved and that I love him back with everything in my being. I'm ready but I'm nervous and as my best friend I am coming to you for advice."

"Naturally," Santana nodded, "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know," Rachel replied feeling nervous,

"Stop sweating Rach, he loves you and you love him. You're married and you two have so much sexual chemistry whenever I'm around you two for to long I have to go out and find somebody to root." Santana told her seriously,

"Well... I was thinking about wearing all white?" Rachel admitted and Santana moaned softly,

"He's gunna cum in his pants! I love it!" Santana said dramatically,

"You've been hanging out with me for to long," Rachel laughed and Santana flipped her off and the two girls continued to talk about Berry's epic de-berrying (Santana's title not hers).

XXXXX

Rachel had cooked a delicious meal for Noah and her that night, their room was spotless and their bed covered in rose petals. She **wanted** it to be special. She **needed** it to be special. She **thought** she needed it to be like how you see it played out on the movie screens.

But when Noah finally pushed into her, whispering how much he loved her, how sexy she was, how she was his... it didn't matter where she lost her virginity because the person taking it was the right person. Noah was Rachel's 'The One' and vise versa, she loved him and he loved her.

After the initial pain wore off, Noah began to thrust in and out of Rachel, making her arch her back so that she closer to him. Gripping onto his shoulders and wrapping both of her legs around his waist so he could hit deeper places inside of her, places that she never thought existed. Rolling her hip shakily in time with his, Rachel moaned into Noah's ear and Puck's hands were everywhere, trying to touch every single place on her body.

When they finally came, together, Rachel had never felt as close to another human being as she did at that moment... with Noah, her husband.

It was perfect.

XXXXX

"Noah that was perfect," Rachel whispered as she rest her head on her husband's chest a little while later.

"You liked it?" Puck asked suddenly feeling nervous, he never wanted Rachel to regret it. He never wanted her to regret him.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel smiled, lifting her head up so their noses were touching, "It was more then I ever expected... you made me feel so loved Noah,"

"It's because I do, love you. So much Rachel," Puck whispered and kissed her lips gently, smiling into the kiss when he felt Rachel's lips tug into a smile of her own.

"You are my prince charming Noah, don't you ever forget it," Rachel mumbled, laying back down on his chest and began to trace random patterns onto his skin.

"I won't." Puck whispered kissing the top of her head while he stroked her arm gently listening to her hum contently.

XXXXX

"So... did you have fun?" Santana smiled at her best friend the next day at school and Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face,

"It was amazing San! Everything was perfect, I couldn't have asked for a more special first time." Rachel gushed and Santana took her friend's hand.

"You two are like the definition of love, you are so much more happier when he's around and same with Puck. Makes me want that for myself," Santana confessed thinking about her love for Brittany, a girl... everything her family taught her was wrong, that a woman should love a man and a man love a woman.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Rachel asked not knowing about the internal war her best friend was having with herself.

"Nah, you know me, no one can tie me down." Santana replied quickly and Rachel nodded slightly unsure about the way her friend responded... something in Santana's voice didn't sit right with Rachel.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here. You know that right?" Rachel asked, squeezing her friend's hand.

"Yeah I do," Santana nodded before excusing herself to go to cheerleading practise.

XXXXX

"Duets." Mr Shuester announced and everyone cheered,

"Rachel's mine!" Puck yelled out to the room and Rachel beamed over at her husband loving the way he so quickly always declared his love for her.

"Sorry Puck but the hat decides who your partners are." Mr Shuester corrected and the pairs were as followed:

_Mercedes and Kurt_

_Quinn and Rachel_

_Artie and Puck_

_Finn and Mike_

_Tina and Matt_

_Brittany and Santana_

"Get started!" Mr Shuester clapped and the glee club broke up into the pairs.

XXXXX

Mercedes and Kurt ended up singing **4 minutes**, Quinn and Rachel performed **I feel pretty/unpretty** which led to a heated make out session in front of the glee club by Puck and Rachel because Puck had to let his wife know how beautiful he thought she was asap, Artie and Puck sang **One Love (people get ready)**, Finn sang **I've got to be me **while Mike danced laps around him making everyone laugh, Tina and Matt sang **Love the way you lie **and last but not least it was Brittany and Santana's turn to sing.

"We are singing Landslide," Brittany smiled and everyone smiled back and watched the two girls.

Rachel especially looking at Santana, her heart breaking when she saw the look in Santana's eyes as she looked at Brittany... it was the same look she saw Noah give her... love.

_**I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down**_

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life

Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh...

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too

Well, I'm getting older too

So.. take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down

And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide'll bring you down 

Seeing the tears in Santana's eyes, Rachel promised herself that she would help her friend, no matter what the cost.

**A/N Brittana baby! Hope you enjoyed the puckleberry fluff! Now Rachel needs to help her best friend find love in my second favourite ship! REVIEWS :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! Let's try and get to 400 reviews by the next chapter? One shot in it for my 400th reviewer!**

Chapter 14

"You're my best friend right?" Rachel asked Santana and the beautiful Latina nodded without hesitation, "And I'm yours?" She added nervously and Santana saying something in Spanish before smiling at her,

"Of course you are, why the fuck would you think other wise?" Santana demanded and Rachel took Santana's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Why didn't you tell me you are gay?" Rachel whispered and Santana tensed,

"I'm not," Was Santana instant reply but when she saw the caring, loving and knowing look in Rachel's eyes, she decided she was done denying it... well at least to her best friend, "How do you know?" Santana mumbled.

"My gay-dar is awesome.. two gay dad's." Rachel joked and Santana smiled appreciating it before Rachel added seriously, "I saw the way you looked at Brittany during your duet of Landslide... it was the look of love," Rachel said simply and Santana wiped away a tear that had fell down her cheek,

"My family are going to disown me," Santana confessed and Rachel shook her head,

"Not your whole family, the Puckerman's are very loving people and there is a spare bedroom in our house with your name on it," Rachel promised knowing that Santana could easily have the upstairs bedroom in her and Noah's house.

"Rach," Santana whispered, touched by how much Rachel cared for her before she starting to cry, "I am so scared," Santana mumbled into her best friend's neck, letting Rachel's soft words wash over her tense body.

"No matter what happens Santana, I will always be there for you," Rachel vowed and that made Santana cry harder.

She always thought that when or if she ever came out, she would lose everyone. No body would like her and everybody would treat her differently... Rachel Puckerman always managed to prove her wrong and Santana loved her for it.

XXXXX

"Love is this weeks assignment," Mr Shuester told the glee club and Rachel rose her hand instantly and Mr Shuester smiled at her,

"I have a song prepared already." Rachel admitted, "I may or may not have looked through your office desk to find out what we are singing for Regionals... I found this weeks assignment instead," Rachel added sheepishly and Puck grinned.

"Bad ass baby," Puck smirked and Rachel blushed before taking her spot in the middle of the room.

"You were all probably expecting a song dedicated to Noah, I thought I would do that too when I found out about the assignment but now, now this song is dedicated to Santana my best friend, who I love in a whole different yet still equally important way," Rachel told the group before staring at Santana, "I've got you," She vowed and the music began to play.

_**Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…**_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me**_

_**You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same**_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me**_

_**The world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?**_

_**Yeah,  
Ooh, oh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me**_

"Thank you," Santana whispered, standing up and hugging her best friend "I'll tell them tonight," Santana whispered into Rachel's ear and Rachel just hugged her tighter.

XXXXX

"Oh god Noah please stop teasing!" Rachel demanded and after rubbing her clit a few more times with the tip of his cock, Puck slowly pushed into her tight, wet pussy when the door bell rang.

"Fuck!" Puck yelled and started pounding into Rachel as fast as he could without hurting her and rubbing at her clit at a quick pace, though before he could bring Rachel and himself to climax, the door bell kept ringing.

"Noah," Rachel sighed, pushing him off of her both groaning at the loss when Puck slid out of her and Rachel quickly put her night gown on, "Told you not to tease," Rachel couldn't help but pointing out before leaving the room and opening the front door to see Santana,

"Is your room still free?" Santana asked weakly before she burst into tears, letting Rachel hug her, just as the sky opened up and began to pour down with rain.

It seemed fitting...

**A/N Like? 400? PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Didn't get to 400 maybe this chapter :) Final chapter guys :( Review :)**

Chapter 15

"Sorry for cock blocking you," Santana mumbled to Puck the next morning after she rocked up at the Puckerman's house unexpectedly.

"S'cool, I know your going through some shit now," Puck reassured her and Santana began to play with her bowl of cereal not really hungry but Rachel had placed it in front of her,

"Suppose she told you," Santana whispered and was shocked when Puck shook his head no,

"You asked me not to tell anybody so I didn't," Rachel informed her best friend, appearing from out of no where fully dressed for her day at school.

"I kinda figured you'd tell Puck, I mean I was expecting it," Santana admitted, "I'm gay Puckerman," Santana added out in a rush and Puck looked up at Santana from his spot at the table,

"Seriously?" Puck asked and when Santana nodded his head, he stood up and hugged her,

"That's cool and kinda hot," Puck whispered in her ear making sure his wife didn't hear and it made Santana giggle,

"Thanks for being supportive Puck," Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile knowing her husband would never cheat on her, having what Puck labelled 'Crazy Jewish Women Hearing," or CJWH when he was talking in 'code'.

It's not really code when the person you're trying to hide it from actually came up with it.

"Now that you're living under my roof I have just one rule," Puck told Santana after he had taken his seat back this time pulling Rachel down onto his lap,

"Yeah? And what's that?" Santana asked knowing she probably wouldn't obey it,

"Do not fucking cock block me again!" Puck pouted, "S'not fair!" He added like a wounded boy making Santana and Rachel both laugh so hard, they snorted.

XXXXX

Today was Regionals. Rachel was both excited and nervous, having Santana living with her and Noah meant that she made them both practise their duet a million times so she knew that they would be perfect but as for the rest, she wasn't so sure. Finn was having trouble picking up the dance moves, Quinn was having trouble hitting each note and Rachel, well Rachel was to distracted by how sad her best friend looked to really, truly care about this competition. Plus, Shelby was coaching Vocal Adrenaline, and was acting like she didn't even know who Rachel was.

"Show time!" Mr Shuester smiled and the boys made their way onto the stage,

_**[Finn:]**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life**__****_

_**[Finn and Puck:]**__**  
**__**It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference**__****_

_**[Finn:]**__**  
**__**Gunna make it right...**__****_

_**[Puck:]**__**  
**__**As I, turn up the collar on my favourite winter coat**__**  
**__**This wind is blowin' my mind**__****_

_**[Matt and Artie:]**__**  
**__**I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat**__**  
**__**Who am I, to be blind?**__**  
**__**Pretending not to see their needs**__****_

_**[Matt:]**__**  
**__**A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top**__**  
**__**And a one man's soul**__****_

_**[Artie:]**__**  
**__**They follow each other on the wind ya' know**__****_

_**[Artie and Matt:]**__**  
**__**'Cause they got no where to go**__****_

_**[Artie:]**__**  
**__**That's why I want you to know**__****_

_**[Finn with New Directions:]**__**  
**__**I'm starting with the man in the mirror**__**  
**__**I'm asking him to change his ways**__**  
**__**And no message could have been any clearer**__**  
**__**If you wanna make the world a better place**__**  
**__**Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**__****_

_**[New Directions harmonising:]**__**  
**__**Nanana nanana nana**__**  
**__**([Artie:] O oh...)**__****_

_**[Puck:]**__**  
**__**I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love**__**  
**__**It's time that I realise**__****_

_**[Matt and Artie:]**__**  
**__**There are some with no home,**__****_

_**[Puck:]**__**  
**__**Not a nickel to loan**__**  
**__**Could it be, really mean,**__****_

_**[Matt and Artie:]**__**  
**__**Pretending that they're not alone?**__****_

_**[Mike:]**__**  
**__**A willow deeply scarred ([ND:] scarred), somebody's broken heart ([ND:] heart)**__**  
**__**And a washed out dream**__**  
**__**[New Directions:]**__**  
**__**(Washed out dream)**__****_

_**[Puck:]**__**  
**__**They follow the pattern of the wind ya see**__****_

_**[Puck and Finn:]**__**  
**__**'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me**__****_

_**[Finn with New Directions:]**__**  
**__**I'm starting with the man in the mirror**__**  
**__**I'm asking him to change his ways**__**  
**__**And no message could have been any clearer**__**  
**__**If you wanna make the world a better place**__**  
**__**Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**__****_

_**I'm starting with the man in the mirror**__**  
**__**I'm asking him to change his ways**__**  
**__**And no message could have been any clearer**__**  
**__**If you wanna make the world a better place**__**  
**__**Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**__****_

_**[Finn with Artie and New Directions:]**__**  
**__**I'm starting with the man in the mirror ([New Directions:] Oh yeah)**__**  
**__**I'm asking him to change his ways ([Artie:] change his ways)**__**  
**__**And no message could have been any clearer ([New Directions:] Ooh ooh)**__**  
**__**If you wanna make the world a better place**__**  
**__**Take a look at yourself, and then make a change ([Artie:] Come on!)**__****_

_**[New Directions:]**__**  
**__**You got to get it right, when you got the time**__**  
**__**'Cause when you close your ([Artie:] You can't), then you close your**__**  
**__**([Artie:] Your) mind!**__****_

_**[Finn and New Directions:]**__**  
**__**I'm starting with the man in the mirror ([New Directions:] Oh yeah)**__**  
**__**I'm asking him to change his ways**__**  
**__**And no message could have been any clearer ([New Directions:] Ooh ooh)**__**  
**__**If you wanna make the world a better place**__**  
**__**Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**__****_

_**[Artie:]**__**  
**__**Stand up!**__**  
**__**Stand up! ([New Directions:] Make a change!)**__**  
**__**Stand up!**__**  
**__**Stand up!**__****_

_**[Finn:]**__**  
**__**Left, yourself now!**__**  
**__**[New Directions (Tina & Quinn harmonising):]**__**  
**__**Man in the mirror!**__**  
**__**([Artie:] Ooh!)**__**  
**__**([Artie:] Ooh!) Ah aaah**__**  
**__**([Artie:] Ooh!) ah aaah**__**  
**__**Make that change! ([Artie:] Stand up! Stand up!)**__****_

_**[Puck:]**__**  
**__**You know!**__**  
**__**You Know!**__**  
**__**You Know! ([New Directions:] Man in the mirror!)**__**  
**__**You Know!**__****_

_**[New Directions:]**__**  
**__**Change!**__****_

_**[Mike:]**__**  
**__**Make that change.**_

The lightening on the stage, darkened and the club made their way to stand towards the back of the stage but still in view as Puck and Santana made their way onto centre stage,

**_[Puck:]_  
Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?**

_[Santana:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
Are you OK, Annie?

_[Santana:]_  
Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Santana:]_  
Are you OK, Annie?

_[Puck:]_  
Annie are you OK?

_[Santana:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
Are you OK, Annie?

_[Santana:]_  
Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Santana and Puck:]_  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK (_[Sebastian:]_ uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet (_[Sebastian:]_ uh!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

_[Puck:]_  
Annie are you OK?

_[Santana:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
Are you OK Annie?

_[Santana:]_  
Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Santana:]_  
Are you OK Annie?

_[Puck:]_  
Annie are you OK?

_[Santana:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Santana and Puck:]_  
Are you OK Annie?

_[Puck:]_  
You've been hit by

_[Santana:]_  
You've been hit by

_[Santana and Puck:]_  
A Smooth Criminal

_[Puck:]_  
So they came into the out way  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?

_[Santana:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
Are you OK Annie?

_[Santana:]_  
Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Santana:]_  
Are you OK Annie?

_[Puck:]_  
Annie are you OK?

_[Santana:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
Are you OK Annie?

_[Santana:]_  
Annie are you OK?

_[Puck:]_  
So, Annie are you OK?

_[Puck and Santana:]_  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?

_[Puck:]_  
You've been hit by

_[Santana:]_  
You've been struck by

_[Santana and Puck:]_  
A Smooth Criminal

_[Santana (Puck):]_  
I don't know!  
(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)

_[Puck:]_  
You've been hit by

_[Santana and Puck:]_  
You've been struck by

A Smooth Criminal

No matter how hard you try and disguise it, when Rachel is singing, she is the only voice that can be heard... even in a group number.

_[Artie:]  
Ouh!  
Ouh!  
I took my baby  
On a Saturday bang  
Boy is that girl with you  
Yes we're one and the same_

[Rachel:]  
Now I believe in miracles  
And a miracle  
Has happened tonight  
Hee!  
Ah!

[Santana and Artie with New Directions:]  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white

[Kurt:]  
Whoo!  
They print my message  
In the Saturday sun  
I had to tell them  
I ain't second to none

[Mercedes:]  
And I told about equality  
And it's true  
Either

[Mercedes and Santana:]  
You're wrong  
Or you're right

[Santana:]  
Whoo!  
Ahh!

[Rachel and Santana with New Directions:]  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white

[Rachel:]  
Hee!

[Kurt:]  
Don't babe!

[Rachel:]  
Hehe!

[Santana and Rachel:]  
I am tired of this devil  
I am tired of this stuff  
I am tired of this business  
Sew when the  
Going gets rough  
I ain't scared of  
Your brother  
I ain't scared of no sheets  
I ain't scared of nobody  
Girl when the  
Goin' gets mean

[Puck:]  
Protection  
For gangs, clubs,  
And nations  
Causing grief in  
Human relations  
It's a turf war  
On a global scale  
I'd rather hear both sides  
Of the tale  
See, it's not about races  
Just places  
Faces  
Where your blood  
Comes from  
Is where your space is  
I've seen the bright  
Get duller  
I'm not going to spend  
My life being a colour

[Quinn:]  
Don't tell me you agree with me  
When I saw you  
Kicking dirt in my eye

[Santana and Rachel with New Directions:]  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
I said if  
You're thinkin' of  
Being my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
I said if  
You're thinkin' of  
Being my brother  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white

[Santana:]  
Yeah yeah yeah!

[Rachel:]  
Whoo!  
Black or white!

[Santana, Artie and Rachel with New Directions:]  
It's black, it's white  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white

_([Santana:] Yeah yeah yeah!)  
It's tough for you to get by_

_([Rachel:] Black or white!)  
It's black , it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo_

_([Santana:] C'mon!)  
It's black, it's white, whoo_

_([Santana:] Aah)_

_([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

_([Artie:] Oouh!)_

XXXXX

As all of the glee clubs waited in their personal dressing rooms for the results, Rachel made her way over to find her mum.

"Shouldn't you be with your club?" Shelby asked Rachel as she stepped out of the dressing room and closing the door behind her,

"Are you ashamed of me?" Rachel blurted out quickly, looking down at her feet not daring to look into Shelby's eyes,

"Of course not! Why would you say such a thing!" Shelby exclaimed and lifted Rachel's face up gently only to find tears in her child's eyes,

"B-Because! You have been ignoring me all day!" Rachel sobbed and Shelby wrapped her arms around Rachel, hugging her daughter tightly,

"I haven't said anything because I didn't know if your club knew that the opposition is your biological mother... I didn't want to cause you any trouble," Shelby whispered into Rachel's ear and sighed happily when she felt Rachel instantly relax at her words,

"T-They know, they actually all begged me not to jump ship," Rachel admitted pulling back and Shelby cupped her daughter's cheek and kissed Rachel's forehead,

"I-I was thinking, maybe next year, I could maybe, co-direct New Directions... spend more time with you," Shelby mumbled shyly and Rachel's beamed,

"We would be unstoppable!" Rachel exclaimed and Shelby hugged her once more just as the lights in the back began to flash signifying the results were in,

"Good luck baby girl," Shelby smiled and Rachel whispered the same before walking back just in time for Noah to touch her arm and walk hand in hand onto the stage to hear the results.

XXXXX

Rachel hated how crappy she felt. How they had lost, how they had worked so hard and for nothing! Sitting on Noah's lap in the choir room, she watched as Mr Shuester walked in the day before summer break with a smile on his face,

"So, Emma, I and even Coach Sylvester asked Principal Figgins for a second year and he agreed!"

Cheering the glee club started chatting away when Shelby walked into the choir room,

"We are so going to win Nationals next year," Shelby announced and Rachel sprung up of Noah's lap and to her mother hugging her tightly.

They may not have won this year, but they sure as hell would win next year!

**A/N I will be writing a sequel in titled '_Still Married at Seventeen_' where so much stuff will happen! We have Shelby and Rachel's relationship, Blaine and a few characters for season 4 will be joining us :) Santana will come to grips with her sexuality and of course, more married life for Puck and Rachel. Review and let me know about what drama and story lines you'd like in the sequel! Thank you for all the reviews please help me get the last chapter up to 400 :)**


End file.
